April Fools: That time of year, when even love becomes a joke
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "It's April Fools. Ally had always thought it was just another normal, boring day. But this year, Austin is going to prove her wrong. How will he do it? Read to find out..." An Auslly one-shot! Thank you for taking the time to read it! :) Enjoy!


**Hi, my wonderful readers and happy April Fools! : ) In order to celebrate this awesome day, I decided to write an Auslly one-shot!**

**I really hope you like it! Love you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**April Fools**

For Ally, April Fools meant nothing, just another date on her busy calendar. Well, this year, Austin changed everything. And here is the story.

Ally was having a normal day at Sonic Boom: helping out customers, arranging the store and making sure Austin and Dez don't break anything. Lucky for her, the two boys seemed to be missing.

As if on cue, Austin and Dez walked in, huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Hey Ally! – Austin said, winking at her as she sat there, confused. – So, wonna go work on a song…y'know, just the two of us?"

Ally's confusion was still visible on her face." But it's April Fools, and on that day, you guys _always _go around prancking people…why would you want to work on a song?"

Austin's face showed worry but it was soon lit up by yet another one of his smiles.

"Oh, well we are grown up now so…yeah. C'mon!"

The pair sat at the piano, playing out random melodies, trying to find the perfect one for a hit song.

"Ok, how about this?" – Ally played a soft tune and smiled, satisfied. She turned around only to see Austin asleep. She nudged him and when that attempt of waking the boy up failed, she screamed in his ear.

That seemed to do the trick. Austin's head shot up in alarm. Ally giggled and gave her best friend a look.

"Grown up? Hm, I still don't think so. Y'know, why don't you just go and have fun with Dez, we could write the song another time!"

Austin shrugged and turned down Ally's request. The girl couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Well, I am tired so…I will go find Trish!"

Ally and Trish sat at Mini's enjoying a milkshake while discussing the boy's behavior.

"They are both acting so weird…I wonder what is going on! – Ally wondered out loud, **(Come on get #LOUD now, I need you now…Hahaha, sorry I had to write that. Anyways, back to the story!)** making Trish shrug.

"I don't know, but why don't we just go spy on them?" - The Latino girl questioned for the millionth time.

"Because, spying is wrong and…"- Trish tuned Ally out as she peacefully sipped her milkshake.

Ally was back at Sonic Boom; ready to close the store down when Austin came in, wearing his best jeans and a shirt with a tie.

"Hey Ally! – The boys voice rung around the walls of the store- So I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me like…right now."

"Right now? Austin, first of all, it's almost 10pm here so I'm tired. And second: A DATE?!"

"Yeah, the truth is I have always liked you…in a more than friend way!"

Ally sat there, her bottom jaw touching the ground. "Um…ok…I guess."

"Sweet!" – Austin entwined their hands and the pair walked out.

After arriving at their destination, Austin opened Ally's car door like a gentlemen, letting her out.

She smiled gratefully at him. The girl was beyond happy. Her crush shared her well hidden feelings! Maybe, just maybe, they could actually end up together like she had always dreamed. She, of course, was a little curious about the the blonde boy's behavior. She pushed those doubts aside and let the happiness overwhelm her.

But, just as she got out, she felt her foot step on something squeaky. Seconds later, cold, yellow juice was dripping from Ally's face. She looked up in tears only to find an amused Austin.

"Happy April Fools!" – He yelled and gave her a hug, laughing loudly as he did. She, on the other hand, did not find this amusing. The girl pushed her best friend off her and glared at him.

"Austin, how could you do this to me? I actually though you liked me and I was so excited about the date because I thought you liked me too and...Ugh, I HATE YOU! "– Ally stormed off, leaving Austin there, dumbfounded.

_It was supposed to be a joke- _He muttered to himself sadly.

He had no idea that it would go that far. It was really supposed to be a harmless little trick...

* * *

Austin and Ally haven't spoken to each other in weeks much to Austin's dislike. He had tried multiples of things except one…it was risky but it was worth a try.

He had also been thinking on Ally's words: I thought you liked me _too…_

He didn't know how to understand that…did Ally have a crush on him? Oh, no. He had to paint himself orange all over again. He was about to do so when a thought came to him…_Do I like Ally?_

Austin had found the answer: It was yes. And now, he was determined to get Ally back, his Ally. And it was all going to happen tonight. It was no or never.

* * *

Later that night, Austin walked into Sonic Boom, confidence visible on his face. He saw Ally on the counter writing in her book. Apparently she had heard him too because her gaze was now settled on him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" – She asked. Her voice wasn't angry but Austin could sense that she was still hurt.

"I am here to change everything. I am here to give our first date a second try. Only this time, it'll be perfect."

* * *

Ally felt butterflies as she held Austin's hand as they climbed up to the spot where their second date was taking place. It was a large hill, a place from where Miami shone in it's greatest light.

Though the beautiful sight, Ally still wasn't sure why she had agreed to this date. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to him. But then again, she also knew why. It was love. She loved that blonde boy next to her.

The two sat down on the grass, both staying silent. After a while of admiring the view, Austin got tired of the tension between them and finally decided to speak up.

"Look Alls, I know you are mad at me, and I am sorry about the first um...accident, but y'know what? I am also very happy it happened! Do you know why?"

Ally's eyes shone in the moonlight and Austin found it hard to concentrate.

"It is because, if that date hadn't happened, if you didn't get mad at me I…I wouldn't have realized I love you."

Ally's eyes widened as she stared at Austin.

"You…you love me?" – She asked in disbelieve.

He nodded.

"How can I be sure it is not just some prank?" – Ally was still unsure and Austin could feel it. That only made him gain confidence.

He leaned down, placing a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed back loving the way their lips mover in perfect synchronization. Sparks, no, fireworks flew as they kissed, together, on that hill...it was like the two were meant to be.

"So you believe me now? – Austin asked when they both pulled away, breathless.

"Oh, yes, I do.

"Good because, Ally Dawson, I love you.

**So, this was it! What did y'all think? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you! Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


End file.
